


The Hero's Rage

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: All your struggles; your loss, your pain, your hardships; thrown in your face. Your wrath will be heard from the heavens, but no god will pity you.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Roars That Pierce Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work, based on The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! This takes place just after Zelda seals herself away, and came about from @AndelynKinsey/@Fangirlhasnoname's stream when we reached that point. There's a lot of emotion in that scene that's hardly explored, so I thought to do some exploring myself. Tell me what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

Stepping through the newly formed Gate of Time, Link was ecstatic.

Finally, after all the hardships he had endured, he would see Zelda again. The long travels, fighting all of Ghirahim’s minions and the Demon Lord himself, the Silent Realms that still sent shivers up his spine at the memories. All of it would be worthwhile. Link could feel himself tearing up with joy at the thought of going home, maybe moving into something more with Zelda in their relationship.

But as Zelda spoke, telling of legends, gods, war, and heroes, his eyes grew wider.

Her confirmation that she was Hylia reborn and was responsible for the trials Link had faced, in a sense, befuddled him. What business did they, mere children, have fighting a war that had not only been apparently going on for centuries but also had the whole world hanging in the balance? Still, seeing Zelda just as sad as him, even apologetic, made the Hero push his own feelings aside, kneeling and accepting her blessing on the Master Sword with grace and determination.

“But I’m prepared to pay the price for what I’ve done.”

Dread made itself known, only intensifying when she turned to him, tears falling from her eyes. The dismay became horror once energy began to gather around her. Link pushed off the ground with all his might but was still too slow to stop her from becoming encased in an amber-like crystal. Tears began to build up as he pounded on the encasement, begging Zelda to stay, even as she looked on with a sad smile.

“I’m still your Zelda.”

The affirmation made him only hit harder, the idea of swinging the newly blessed Master Sword to try and break the seal coming into mind before being chased away by his emotional adrenaline.

“But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?”

The question made Link stop, flashing back to the day of the Goddess ceremony, when Blue had woken him up by spitting a letter on his head. Link came back to the present, seeing Zelda’s accepting and pleading eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. It took everything he had to keep his tears at bay as he gave a shaky nod.

“I promise.”

Her only response was a sad whisper, Link giving one final gasp before flinching away from the intense light. Looking back up, his eyes quickly shifted from blank shock to knowledge in what happened and her peaceful expression; before falling with his head into sadness. A few tears managed to escape, but he quickly wiped them away as he left, returning to Impa with a stoic expression.

“I will watch over Zelda, I promise.”

Link gave a nod before turning to the Gate of Time, but hesitated. Impa noticed, approaching him with an expression that conveyed subtle worry for the boy.

“Link, are you sure you’re alright?”

Link subtly stiffened, looking back to Zelda’s caretaker with a blank expression before taking a breath and nodding.

“Yeah, yeah. Just uh…” another sigh escaped. “Maybe I just need a minute. Fighting giant demons and whatnot, heh.”  
Impa slowly nodded. “I understand. The doors to the outside function normally.”  
“Thanks, Impa.”

Impa only watched as Link walked to the temple’s doors, seeming to slow and become heavier as he pushed them open and walked outside.

The world was darker than anything Link had known. A cold wind blew, carrying death and burdens Link both couldn’t know and knew all too well. He looked up to the sky, the wind itself being hardly noticeable, as he walked forward. With one final check to make sure the door had shut behind him, the Hero fell against the wall, releasing a heavy sigh as he hugged his knees.

The wind’s loneliness seeped into Link’s own, allowing more tears to slowly fall. Fi emerged from the Master Sword, looking down at her wielder.

“Master, your breath and heartrates are fluctuating. I suggest heading back inside to decrease the chances of illness from the weather.”  
“Not now, Fi…”  
“Master, your chances of illness will rise by- “  
“I said, not, _NOW!_ ” Link looked up and shouted, his eyes being subtly redder as the anger released his emotional dam, tears now freely flowing as he stood and seethed in rage.

“Did you know about this, Fi? About Zelda sealing herself away?”  
The spirit nodded. “I did. Hylia forbade me from disclosing it to you if asked, as she felt your emotions would compromise the mission.”  
“You have no right talking about emotions, Fi. Can you even understand how crazy this is!?”  
“How crazy what is, Master?”

“All of this! Gods, monsters, reincarnating, the _fucking world_ on the line!” Link began pacing around, still glaring at Fi occasionally. “I just wanted to be a kid! To fly around in Skyloft, maybe become a knight, and fall in love with Zelda! But _no,_ instead some emotionless _Goddess_ has to put the fate of all existence on me! Did she even consider what this would do to us, to _Zelda!?_ ”

Link looked down at the ground, fists clenching deeply as he shook. Link drew the Master Sword, glaring at the Triforce on the blade with disgust.

“If she wanted to protect the world, she should’ve done it _herself._ Zelda doesn’t deserve this!!”

The Hero roared as he swung the Sword wildly. He slashed at the ground and air, imagining Ghirahim and his army at the end of the blade, decapitating them with blind fury. Link’s heartbeat pounded in his ears, being supported by subtle thunder in the distance. Not even the approaching rain deterred the boy, coming across as the gods mocking him for his outburst. Link glared at the sky, raising his sword.

“If you had _done something,_ we’d be going home! No one had to die or suffer for _your actions!_ ”

The Master Sword glowed with divine light, bursting out in a ring as Link roared and slashed, briefly piercing the coat of rain in front of him. Link unleashed another aching scream, stabbing his sword into the ground as he kneeled, hanging his head as more tears joined the rain falling down his face.

“Zelda has done _nothing_ to deserve this. I just wanna go home with her at my side. Is that really too much to ask?”

Fi slowly approached, keeping a small distance.

“Master, I suggest- “  
“Go away Fi,” Link whispered. “Leave me alone.”

The sword spirit obeyed, retreating to the arch by the temple’s doors while watching her master. She could make out his whimpers and breaths from the rain, an odd feeling piercing her core. Fi searched her database for an answer, finding the most logical conclusion to be…pity. Yes, that seemed to make sense. Link’s behavior indicated that he treasured Zelda greatly, like Rusta of the Lumpy Pumpkin treasured Henya of the Knight Academy.

Fi snapped out of her observation when she heard a soft _thud_. Link had fallen to the ground, the Master Sword still embedded in the mud. She drifted over, scanning his vitals to find them decreasing.

Fi quickly went to Impa, who’s eyes marginally widened before giving full attention to the maiden.

“Master Link has exhausted himself outside. With the rain as it is, I calculate that his chances of falling ill are 70% and rising. Please, help him.”

Impa only nodded, grabbing a nearby hood and following Fi outside. The Shiekah kneeled beside the boy’s body, feeling his faint pulse as she looked at him with melancholy. She slowly picked him up, taking him inside before looking back to find his sword still in the ground. Fi followed her vision, traveling into the Master Sword and guiding it into the sheath on her master’s back.

Impa nodded as the spirit re-emerged, bringing Link into the temple. She brought the Hero to the side room, laying him down gently and putting his outerwear aside. The Shiekah stood again, seeing pain on Link’s face even as he slept.

“While he is destined to be the Hero of this world, the burdens that title carries can still be much for one person to handle.”  
“According to my calculations,” Fi responded, also watching Link, “His emotions have a 60% chance of being calmed by the time he awakes, which I estimate will be several hours from now. I will watch over him while he sleeps.”

Impa accepted, returning to her post at the temple’s inner doors, watching over Zelda’s amber seal. The guardian couldn’t help but mourn the young couple’s predicament, remembering just how concerned for Link Zelda was when Impa had first rescued her. The guardian had put her emotions aside, trying to keep her charge focused on the mission, but couldn’t help but feel for the girl whenever her memories as Hylia conflicted with her emotions as Zelda.

Impa gave one small, final sigh, looking to both the sleeping boy and the sealed girl before refocusing, vigilantly listening to the booming thunder outside.


	2. An Apology, and A Promise

The subtle sound of wind woke Link from his slumber, groaning as a headache made itself known. He slowly rose, eyes widening upon realizing that he was out of his clothes. The boy looked around, seeing Fi and his clothes beside him and Impa by the doors that held Zelda. Fi looked to her master, slowly drifting over.

“Greetings, Master. According to my scans, you have some tension in your forehead, but no other bodily damage or illnesses. I calculate the aching will be gone within a few hours.”

Link opened his mouth to respond, only to flinch upon remembering what had happened before he passed out.

“Fi, I…I’m sorry. For what I said earlier.”  
“You do not need to-“  
“Please, Fi. For me.”

The sword spirit obeyed, remaining silent as her master’s eyes slowly started watering again.

“I’m sorry for lashing out at you. It’s just…we were _so close_ to freedom. I…I understand that this is my duty and that I have to stop Demise, but…Even if I am the Hero of Legend, I’m also human. I’ll make mistakes.”

Link looked up to her again, fierce determination in his eyes.

“But I promise, that won’t happen again.”

Fi responded with a nod. “Understood, Master. Your vitals have stabilized; I suggest we return to the present to find the way to the Triforce.”

Link nodded before slowly standing, gathering his clothes again in silence. With the Master Sword on his back, Link walked over to the Gate of Time.

“It’s good to see you’re awake.”

Link turned around, seeing Impa eye him with the slightest smile on her face. Her statement registered in his mind, making him drop his head as an embarrassed blush overtook his cheeks.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”  
“It’s alright. Being a Hero also means acknowledging one’s humanity. I heard your talk when you awoke, your emotions are understandable.”  
“I…Can I see her? One last time before I leave?”

The Shiekah gave a nod and stepped aside, allowing Link to walk through the doors behind her, finding Zelda as she was when she first sealed herself. The boy walked up to the crystal, putting his hand on it. As he closed his eyes, Link could feel a subtle heat emanating from the seal.

“I’ll be back for you Zelda, I promise. I…We’ll stop Demise, and you’ll be free.”

A faint pulse emanated from the crystal, spreading into Link. The boy looked up, being filled with determination and…reciprocation…that seemed to come from the prisoner before him. Link left the room, giving Impa a nod as he approached the Gate. With confirmation from the guardian, the Hero walked through the Gate of Time, determined to fulfill his promise and bring his love home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! The biggest problem is that Link could possibly come across as too selfish in Chapter 1, but I hope that's reconciled with his talks in Chapter 2. Let me know what you think in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
